


Cast

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [128]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes takes Hobbie out for a relaxing day at a lake. (not slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast

Dantooine was a pleasant world, for humans, with a warm and temperate climate and plenty of wild spaces left to explore in their time off. Wes had grabbed Hobbie as soon as they were relieved of duty, dragging him to one of the ground vehicles and driving out of the base before his friend had even asked where they were going. He had been good, asking permission for the vehicle in advance and filling it with the supplies he thought they might need.

“Hobbie, old buddy, old pal, you need to get out into the sun for a while and I am going to make sure you do that right now. It’s a beautiful day; the sun is shining, the breeze is just right, and there is a small lake just up the road that is waiting for us.” Wes grinned, gripping the wheel tightly, and ignoring the protests from the passenger seat.

“Lake? To swim? I’m hungry, did you bring something to eat?” Hobbie crossed his arms over his chest and looked out his window with a frown. “Does Wedge know where we are going? In case we get into trouble?”

“We are not going to get into trouble. We are going to sit on the beach, with sand between our toes, after we fish off the public dock. I have a lunch packed in the back so you can’t complain, and there is a vender near the lake who sells icee drinks. It will be fun, relaxing, and you will get a tan if we’re lucky.”

“I’ll probably burn.”

Wes laughed, “Alright, you’ll probably burn and I’ll get tan.”

The drive wasn’t too long and Hobbie didn’t have time to complain as much as he would have liked before they reached a secluded parking area. There were two other vehicles already parked, but no sign of their occupants. The place would probably be more packed when it was time for them to leave, as more personnel got off duty at the base and decided to enjoy the afternoon.

“Could you grab the two poles and the green box?” Wes are already filling his arms with their food, a large blanket, and a metal case that had an oddly shaped handle. He had also found one of the ugliest hats Hobbie had ever seen and placed it upon his head.

“Wes, why are you wearing a small alien on your head?” Hobbie extracted the poles from the back of the vehicle, snickering, “I don’t have to wear something like that, do I?”

“If you want to avoid that sunburn you might.” Wes smirked, “I suppose you want the lotion instead?”

Hobbie nodded, “Absolutely. If I wore something like that I know pictures would get out and then I’d never again get a date with a sighted being.” He caught the bottle that Wes threw at him and slathered some of the sun protection on his exposed skin before tucking it into a pocket. “Is this everything?”

“Yep, follow me.” Wes slammed the back of the vehicle awkwardly, and started for the path to the lake. “We can get an icee on the way back to base.”

The beach was empty save for one lone female, and she looked at them briefly before going back to reading her datapad. Wes shrugged at Hobbie and continued toward the wide dock. “We can spread the blanket out at the end and sit on the edge.” He increased his pace until they reached his favored spot and then he dropped most of what he carried.

Hobbie set the poles and his other items down carefully, and then started unlacing his boots. “So, did you do this a lot as a kid?”

“Almost every day all summer long, when I was done with chores. There was a good fishing stream and several lakes near our farm and my mother was always glad to have my sister and I catch something for dinner. We had a rule that if you caught it you had to clean and cook it too. I never minded the work, so that backfired if it was supposed to deter us.” Wes got his boots off and rolled his pants up past his knees. He sat down on the edge of the dock and pulled the green box toward himself as Hobbie settled next to him.

“Do you remember how to cast? I can show you again if you need.” Wes grabbed the poles, checking them before handing one to Hobbie.

“I remember that part, but I’m not sure about the lure part.” He looked through the box of tackle between them, “Do I have to put some poor innocent bug on it this time?”

“No, the innocent bugs are safe this time. I’m not as interested in catching anything as I am in the process. Can you imagine the look on Wedge’s face if we brought back a mess of lake creatures? Catch and release, if we catch anything. I don’t feel like killing today.” He pulled a shiny red lure from the case and quickly attached it to Hobbie’s fishing rod, “There, you are good to go.”


End file.
